


Dearest

by corgasbord



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, No Smut, Nudity, essentially just nobunaga's gay thoughts: the fic, happy lesbians day, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Nobunaga reflects on the reasons she no longer prefers to sleep alone.





	Dearest

How curious a turn of events, Nobunaga thinks, that it's started to feel more natural for her to share a bed than to sleep alone. It isn't because she's lonely, no. Devils don't get lonely. It's because waking up with another body's heat still clinging to her has become a sensation indescribably addicting.

Okita is used to a much stricter sleep regimen than Nobunaga, so maybe it's odd that Nobunaga always seems to awaken first. She can't complain, though. If Okita had her way, she would probably still be up at the crack of dawn and Nobunaga would wake up to find her already out of bed and dressed or else not present at all. She doesn't like the latter thought. She much prefers the magnetizing weight on the other side of the bed and the sounds of steady breathing, the very first thing to reach her ears.

Her eyes open, slow and heavy. She blinks, once, twice, just to clear her vision, and then she stares. Okita lies inches away on her side, eyes closed and mouth open. In this state, she’s more peaceful than Nobunaga ever sees her.

There’s nothing particularly pretty about her, this way. If Nobunaga wanted what she usually found attractive she could look down past Okita's bare collarbones, trace her assets with her eyes. She doesn't do that, though. She remains fixed on Okita's soft and slack-jawed face as though in a trance, not missing anything.

Her hair is a mess, feathery blonde strands sticking to her forehead and poking up at different angles. Her brows twitch every now and then, and so does her nose, if Nobunaga watches closely enough, scrunching as if in displeasure. She spots a faint translucent trail starting at the corner of Okita’s mouth and is reminded that Okita drools when she sleeps. Taken together, it makes for a portrait that would probably be embarrassing, the kind of picture that Nobunaga would want to take and keep a dozen of despite Okita’s protests. Even so, her fingers twitch in the sheets. She wants to reach out and touch, to sweep the bangs out of Okita’s eyes and wipe the spit from her chin and kiss her awake, but she restrains herself because it’s silly. It’s silly that she feels nothing but fondness, thinks nothing but _cute._

She tears her eyes away, finally letting them slide downwards. Okita’s head lolls a bit, shoulders relaxed, arms and legs half-curled in front of her. Nobunaga glances over her and thinks that she could probably wax poetic here about how smooth Okita’s skin looks, how nicely the shape of her had fit into her hands, but instead she finds herself settling on Okita’s unprotected neck.

There are a few marks there, blotchy and red against the rest of her skin. Nobunaga’s work, of course. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Nobunaga likes to go for the throat. It also wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that she’d gotten bruised, too, the first few times she tried it.

Now, Okita’s pulse point is completely open. She’s vulnerable. The swell of her neck could fit into both of Nobunaga’s hands.

Nobunaga realizes, not for the first time, that she could kill her. In this small and insignificant and intimate moment in time, Nobunaga has every advantage over Okita. She knows that Okita used to be acutely aware of that, but something blinded her, made her forget it. It’s the same reason that any people might sleep together, leaving their weak spots exposed with no protection but faith in their companion’s good intentions.

There’s a word for what she’s thinking of. It exists, but she doesn’t want to consciously think it.

_Ah… but in the end I’m the same, aren’t I?_

She wonders, then, if Okita would think the same way. She wonders if Okita has ever awoken before her just to stare at her and come to the realization that she’s the only person who could kill Nobunaga, but neither wants to herself nor is willing to grant anyone else that privilege.

Nobunaga snorts. Soft, she’s too soft. Maybe they both are.

She’s hardly even thinking when her fingers move to graze the marks left by her own teeth. That’s when Okita finally stirs, mumbling unintelligibly, and Nobunaga jerks her hand back as though burned. She has to swallow her annoyance that she couldn’t linger just a bit longer like this - or better yet, put her face in Okita’s chest and pretend she’d been asleep like that the entire time, listening to the thrum of a heartbeat that isn’t hers.

Bleary golden eyes blink open to peer at Nobunaga. There’s nothing more embarrassing than getting caught staring, so Nobunaga elects to instead be as obnoxious as possible.

“Gooood morning, sleeping beauty!” She pulls up into a kneeling position, deliberately bouncing the mattress and jostling Okita’s body in the process. “Wakey, wakey! I’ve been waiting on breakfast, you know.”

Okita’s half-awake features twist into a scowl as she rolls onto her back. “That isn’t my job. Make it yourself.”

Nobunaga evaluates Okita, sprawled out and open as she is. Conspicuously, she licks her lips, and with a wide grin she climbs atop her and lets her hand slide up, up, up to the point her fingers had found earlier.

“Don’t worry,” she says, “I never said you had to make it.”

The look on Okita’s face and the subsequent, fluttering warmth in Nobunaga’s chest is entirely worth getting shoved off of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is my way of coming out as a fate-centric account at this point, haha. a lot's happened over the past half year, but i'm trying to get into writing again when i have time... it just won't be for my old fandoms, most likely. sorry to anyone who expected anything different!
> 
> anyway, with that out of the way: at this point it's safe to say that nobu is pretty much my favorite character. i wanted to write a piece specifically about the way that she approaches the issues of relationships and vulnerability, because i feel like those are things she has trouble thinking about and engaging seriously. maybe someday i'll write more in-depth about it... if nothing else i definitely want to write more okinobu because the tag is almost barren and well, they deserve better!


End file.
